Who are you?
by Verochi
Summary: Having a mysterious figure destroy his world, he accepts Giotto's offer: To save the other parallel worlds, but there is one thing that should never happen. That is having another parallel's Tsuna say "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi."
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_When will this cycle stop?_

_It won't._

_How do you know?_

…..._  
_

_How? Please answer me…._

…_Because I am " "_

_That's not possible…No….no….can't be…_

…_..You know it can happen….please promise one thing…._

_What it is?_

_Never lose sight of yourself…._

* * *

_Gokudera started shooting the figure but missed. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and the blood that was dripping down his face made his aim go off. He was heavily injured along with Tsuna._

"_JUUDAIME! HURRY AND ESCAPE!"_

"_Hayato!" Tsuna shook his head, his tears streaming down his face. "I can't! You're the only one left….I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"_

_All his guardians had died protecting from this mysterious figure. If there was one word to describe how powerful this figure was then it was "God." This figure had taken down the Vongola and no one could stop him._

"_GO!" Gokudera pushed Tsuna into the secret pathway that was made for escaping and close the hidden drop. His hand shaking, took a cigarette, put it in mouth and lit it._

"_I guess this is it." he turned to the figure and once again took up a fighting stance. "I will not let you through even if I have to die doing it!"_

_Using his flames, the figure quickly charged to Gokudera, who couldn't even see him and stabbed a knife in Gokudera's stomach. At that moment, the figure's hood had fallen down, revealing his face._

_Gokudera was so shocked that he did not take his eyes off of the figure._

"_You-!"_

* * *

_Tsuna ran._

_He ran and ran, but he was dying. _

_Dying of guilt and sadness._

_He tripped and fell on the ground. Getting up on the ground, he yelled. _

"_WHHHYYYYY?!"_

_Sobbing, he kept on yelling, letting everything out. How he was just useless. How he could not help his friends. How he could not save them. Suddenly a light enfolded him. In front of him was Giotto, the Primo of Vongola._

"_Decimo."_

"_Is that you, Primo?" Tsuna asked, his crying stopped._

"_Yes, Decimo." He said with his gaze full of sadness. "The reason I'm here is because this event is not supposed to happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This massacre was not supposed happen. Right now, that mysterious person is disrupting other parallel worlds, just like what he did to yours. I have a proposal for you, whether you accept or not is your choice."_

"…_Tell me."_

"_You will be travelling parallel worlds to stop the mysterious person before he destroys Vongola. It will be harsh and hard. Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you accept this proposal?" Giotto asked._

"_Yes." Tsuna's voice was firm and had no hesitation. _

_He finally had a chance to save what he couldn't save. _

_He had to change it, even if it wasn't his world. _

_He would go against the laws of the world to save them. _

_He would not let it happen again. _

_This was his resolve._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi's resolve._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: intro

**Disclaimer: khr does not belong to me or else I would have made TYL Tsuna show his face.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed, touching the book that Giotto gave him earlier. Giotto had told him he would know what to do after reading the book. Which really didn't help his current situation at all. Here he was sitting down after his ancestor tells to fix other worlds by stopping this mysterious man, then throws him a book and just leaves him there.

_Was. Not. Helping. At. All. _

He sighs for the nth time and opens the book. It surprised him when it started floating and flipping pages by it's own. It finally stops at a page and a hologram pops up showing:

**Rules **

_**1\. Never let your parallel/alternate-self r**__**and say "You are Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

_**2\. You can let others know your identify except for your parallel/alternate-self as rule 1 states.**_

_**3\. Never kill somebody.**_

**More rules to be unlocked.**

**Do you accept? **

**Yes No **

_These rules are surprising easy to follow.._ (Oh, if you only knew what was gonna happen, you would never think of that.)

He touches yes on the screen. Then, the screen changes to another page:

**Worlds **

_**World 1 : Alternate Universe of " "**_

**Others to be unlocked after clearing world 1. **

_Is it me or is this kinda like a video game?! _

Seeing that there was no choice but to choose world 1, he pressed it. Suddenly, a portal like a black hole appeared, pulling him in.

* * *

**Sorry for this long to update, it's been busy and school and stuff. So...I just wasn't satisfied with how Chapter 1 was written so I decided to revise it a bit. Well, the next chapter will be done in a hour or more so look forward to it. **


	3. Chapter 2: World 1

**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me.**

**Update: There is a poll on my bio on "What kind of world should Tsuna go next?"**

**Please vote!**

* * *

On a cold October night, an infant with chocolate brown eyes and gravity defying hair was born. Any parent would have been happy that their child was born, but Nana's and Iemitsu's child was born with a disease that won't let him live pass 14. Even sun flames was not much help seeing that the disease would spread all over eventually going to his heart.

"Why...my poor..baby.." Nana sobbed while Iemitsu was trying to calm her down.

Seeing that his mother was so sad for his younger brother, Giotto told her,

"Don't cry, Mom!" exclaimed a 3 year old Giotto "I'll protect Tsuna! I won't let him get hurt so don't be sad anymore!"

Iemitsu was surprise to see that his older son's orange eyes start to glow with great resolve while Nana's eyes widen. She slowly pulls her son into a hug.

"Giotto..Thank you."

* * *

"Gio-nii, why do we have to go to the hospital again?" asked a 8 year old Tsunayoshi.

Giotto can only smile sadly and reply with the same answer that Tsunayoshi always asked.

"Because you are very sick."

It had been the 27th time they had went to the hospital.

* * *

As Tsunayoshi turns 11 years old, he understands what very sick means.

It means that his mom can't look at him without tearing up, it means not going outside and play like kids do, it means that his father left him and it means that his older brother will protect him.

But worse of all, it means that he is dying.

* * *

When he turns 12, he realized that his brother gave up most of his time staying with him.

His older brother, Giotto, does not go hang out with friends and do things teenagers would do. Sure, sometimes G or Cozarto would come visit but they don't stay very long. Tsunayoshi wants his brother to be happy so he makes a wish.

_I wish that Giotto will have many friends and be more open._

* * *

His wish comes true when he is 13. A sadistic coffee lover infant comes to his house pointing a green gun at his brother and says:

"Ciaossu, I'm here to train you to be the Vongola Decimo."

Giotto obviously freaks out and yells at the infant, which in return gets kick in the head. Tsunayoshi worries for his brother but knows that he will be safe and maybe, a miracle would happen.

After many events, he finds that Giotto has made a lot of friends that would always stay with his brother. His brother is laughing way more now and Tsunayoshi finds that laughter like music to his ears.

"Thank you, Reborn." Tsunayoshi says to Reborn while he similes gratefully.

Reborn just looks at him then pushes his fedora down and replies with a small wave.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Tsunayoshi lays on a white hospital bed with all kinds of equipment surrounding him.

He knows that death is going to meet him soon. He's scared... not because he is going die, but because he knows that brother won't be able to take it. Giotto would have his friends support him but Tsunayoshi knows that his heart would not be heal completely.

That's why he can only pray that another miracle would happen.

* * *

From another empty hospital room, a portal appears and pops out a person with a 16 year old brunet.

"That was not a fun experience.." Tsuna mumbles to himself and slowly looks around. "Hiee! Where am I?!"

* * *

**And! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Just to clarify things, this chapter is kind of like a intro chapter to the alternate world. You know, like info and stuff.**

**The one who is traveling between worlds will called Tsuna while other Tsunas from other worlds are called Tsunayoshi.**


End file.
